


Omegaverse Information

by NightimeBehavior



Series: Coursing Through Veins [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Gamma - Freeform, Omegaverse, Other, Tagged as Clexa relationship because these one-shots will be Clexa, beta, delta - Freeform, information, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightimeBehavior/pseuds/NightimeBehavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is information for my new Clexa Omegaverse series. I advise reading it before reading the first story in the series just so you have a little information on what is going on exactly because it may be a little confusing.</p>
<p>Coursing Through Veins Series - A series of one-shots set in the Omegaverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omegaverse Information

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely an essential read to people who are first time readers to my Omegaverse series. This will explain what happens within my other one-shots.

**THIS IS A MUST READ FOR ANYONE NEW PLANNING TO READ MY OMEGAVERSE SERIES TITLED - COURSING THROUGH VEINS **

**********HOWEVER**********

****IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS. I APOLOGIZE THAT IT IS STILL HERE BUT IT IS HERE FOR NEW READERS. SO SKIP OVER AND FIND THE CHAPTER YOU ARE LOOKING FOR AND HAVE FUN READING****

* * *

 

Before I get started on writing G!P or whatever you wish to call it for an Omegaverse, I wanted to try something different. I've read quite a lot of Omegaverse especially for The 100 and I wanted to try something different. I wanted to make it a tad bit more interesting...well in my books at least.

In my Omegaverse there are subtle difference's mostly between what an Alpha and a Delta is. Now in an actual hierarchy I know the Alpha is top dog but in my verse both the Alpha and Delta are. They are exactly the same but with a few tiny differences. An Alpha is ruthless when it comes to protecting their people and usually has no emotions or feelings. A Delta on the other hand in my Omegaverse is just like an Alpha but has emotions and feelings and finds it more difficult to make the more logical decisions, that doesn't mean they aren't capable of doing so but they feel remorse for making such a decision i.e. (Lexa leaving Clarke at the Mountain - as an Alpha she would feel nothing of making such a decision. As a Delta she feels remorse and regret for abandoning her but knows it was the best decision for her people.)

It is described better and in more detail below. The percentages show the number born within society.

****If you do not wish to read further information on the hierarchy chain (including Beta's, Omega's and Gamma's) and the differences between Alpha's and Delta's which is the biggest part in my Omegaverse, as long as you understand the above bit between an Alpha's lack of emotions and a Delta's emotions, then you will be able to continue as they play the most prominent role in my Omegaverse. However, there may be a few more interesting facts below that may help you understand bits and pieces of my Omegaverse a little better.****

* * *

 

**Alpha** **: (5%)**

**Base Information -**

  * Alpha's are the dominant of the hierarchy.
  * They are the leader's and what they say is considered law within their groups/clans.
  * They remain elusive to their group, preferring to just keep their people safe rather then take an interest in the goings ons of them.
  * Alpha's are ruthless, remorseless and showing anything other then those two means that they are Delta's in disguise and this is met with death rather then banishment.
  * Alpha's are rare with few being born.
  * Alpha's have been known to be Delta's in disguise. If Delta's have disguised themselves as Alpha's they are then dealt with severly, most often through death.
  * Alpha's cannot find themselves attracted to Delta's.



**Rut/Heat -**

  * Alpha's go through rut every three months.
  * The only one's capable of handling an Alpha solely is an Omega otherwise it requires multiple Alpha's, Beta's or Gamma's.
  * Alpha's rut only diminishes in intensity if they are mated.
  * Alpha's are most susceptible to an Omega's heat pheromones.
  * Alpha's ruts can last from four to seven days.
  * Alpha's ruts can be brought on early through an Omega's heat.



**Females -**

  * As Alpha's, Female's are given as much leeway as an Alpha Male.
  * If there is an Alpha Male and an Alpha Female within a group/clan, then the Male takes presidence unless the Female proves they are the more dominant of the pair in the which the Alpha Male is banished unless claimed by the Alpha Female in which case they take up the position of second in command instead of a Beta.
  * Alpha Female's share the same sex organ as a Male and are capable of impregnating.



**Males -**

  * If there is an Alpha Male and an Alpha Female within a group/clan, then the Male takes foremost unless the Female proves they are the more dominant of the pair in which the Alpha Male is banished unless claimed by the Alpha Female in which case they take up the position of second in command instead of a Beta.
  * Alpha Male's are capable of impregnating.



**Difference -** **(Difference Between an Alpha and a Delta)**

  * It is hard to distinguish an Alpha from a Delta, the only thing that gives them away is their actions as a leader, the slight scent change a possible mate may find and it is a possibility, that a Delta's scent may be readable by others (it depends on the story).
  * Alpha's feel less emotions and are more prone to finding hard situation easier, whereas Delta's feel emotions and find it harder to make the most logical decisions without feeling remorse.
  * Delta's are more appealing to an Omega then an Alpha.



**Similarities - (Similarities Between an Alpha and a Delta)**

  * Alpha's and Delta's are the same when it comes to dominance, both the most dominant on the hierarchy.
  * Alpha's and Delta's both make great leaders.
  * Alpha's and Delta's cannot find the opposite attractive.
  * Alpha's and Delta's go into rut every three months.
  * The only one's capable of handling an Alpha/Delta rut solely is an Omega otherwise it requires multiple Alpha's/Delta's (respectively), Beta's or Gamma's.
  * Alpha and Delta rut's only diminish in intensity if they are mated.
  * Alpha's and Delta's are most susceptible to an Omega's heat pheromones.
  * Alpha's and Delta's ruts can last from four to seven days.
  * Alpha's and Delta's ruts can be brought on through an Omega's heat.
  * Alpha's and Delta's may be affected by other ruts but not of the opposite kind.



 

**Delta : (3%)**

**Base Information -**

  * Delta's are lone wolves due to their banishment from their packs.
  * Delta's make exceedingly good leaders but are shunned because of their feelings and emotions to every decision.
  * Delta's take an interest in the people and in the going ons around them.
  * A Delta carries the majority of traits an Alpha does.
  * Delta's feel remorse and have a harder time making logical decisions then an Alpha, thus making them seem weak.
  * Delta's are usually shunned by society and are the least respected. Delta's are the most rare hierarchy in society.
  * It is exceedingly rare that a Delta can pass as an Alpha but it has been known to happen.
  * Delta's are banished if found at an early age to not be an Alpha.



**Rut/Heat -**

  * Delta's go through rut every three months.
  * The only one's capable of handling a Delta solely is an Omega otherwise it requires multiple Delta's, Beta's or Gamma's.
  * Delta's rut only diminishes in intensity if they are mated.
  * Delta's are most susceptible to an Omega's heat pheromones.
  * Delta's ruts can last from four to seven days.
  * Delta's ruts can be brought on early through an Omega's heat.



**Females -**

  * As Delta's, Female's are given as much leeway as a Delta Male.
  * Delta's tend to stick together and while there is always a more dominant Delta who is in charge, Delta's do not shun or banish other Delta's within their group.
  * Delta Female's share the same sex organ as a Male and are capable of impregnating.



**Males -**

  * Delta Males are treated no differently then a Delta Female.
  * Delta's tend to stick together and while there is always a more dominant Delta who is in charge, Delta's do no shun or banish other Delta's within their group.
  * Delta Male's share the same sex organ as a Male and are capable of impregnating.



**Differences - (Between a Delta and an Alpha)**

  * It is hard to distinguish a Delta from an Alpha, the only thing that gives them away is their actions as a leader, the slight scent change a possible mate may find and it is a possibility, that a Delta's scent may be readable by others (it depends on the story).
  * Delta's feel more emotions and are prone to finding logical decisions harder make without feeling remorse. This doesn't mean that they can't make the most logical decision for the better of their people but they will always feel regret later.
  * Delta's are more appealing to an Omega then an Alpha.



**Similarities - (Between a Delta and an Alpha)**

  * Delta's and Alpha's are the same when it comes to dominance, both the most dominant on the hierarchy.
  * Delta's and Alpha's both make great leaders.
  * Delta's and Alpha's cannot find the opposite attractive.
  * Delta's and Alpha's go into rut every three months.
  * The only one's capable of handling a Delta/Alpha rut solely is an Omega otherwise it requires multiple Delta's/Alpha's (respectively), Beta's or Gamma's.
  * Delta and Alpha rut's only diminish in intensity if they are mated.
  * Delta's and Alpha's are most susceptible to an Omega's heat pheromones.
  * Delta's and Alpha's ruts can last from four to seven days.
  * Delta's and Alpha's ruts can be brought on through an Omega's heat.
  * Delta's and Alpha's may be affected by other ruts but not of the opposite kind.



 

**Omega : (5%) **

**Base Information -**

  * Omega's are as rare as Alpha's.
  * Omega's hold no leadership within a group/clan as they are not dominant in the hierarchy.
  * Omega's are the most fertile out of all the hierarchy.
  * Omega's hold either a high status or a low status within a group/clan.
  * A high status for an Omega means they are held above a Delta/Alpha which means they are the most valuable entity in the entire group/clan.
  * A low status usually means that Omega's are at the bottom of the chain, barely above the Delta and are the first to be sacrificed and hold no power.
  * Omega's seek the strongest of the group/clan which is usually an Alpha/Delta.
  * Omega's find themselves drawn more to a Delta then to an Alpha but it is not talked about within society.



**Rut/Heat -**

  * Omega's enter heat every month.
  * If unmated an Omega's heat can only be diminished through waiting, having sex with a Delta/Alpha or being mated by any within the hierarchy.
  * If mated, their heats are less intense and can only be diminished through waiting or through sex with their mate.
  * Omega's heats can be satisfied by a Beta, Omega or Gamma, albeit not as well unless they are mated with them.
  * Omega's in heat are more susceptible to becoming pregnant.
  * Omega's outside heat while are less susceptible to becoming pregnant are still the most fertile of the hierarchy.
  * Unmated Omega's during heat find themselves in desperate need to be marked and claimed by the strongest unclaimed member of the group/clan.
  * Mated Omega's during heat find themselves in desperate need of being reclaimed and remarked by their mate.
  * Omega's are more susceptible to a Delta/Alpha rut.
  * Omega's heats can be brought on early through a Delta/Alpha rut.
  * Unmated Omega's heats lasts around four days and if claimed last only one more day after the claim.
  * If mated an Omega's heat lasts four days.
  * The shortest heat for an Omega can only be obtained through the first claim.
  * The longest heat for an Omega is seven days but it is extremely rare.



**Females -**

  * Female Omega's are treated no differently to Male Omega's.
  * Female Omega's have Female sex organs.



**Males -**

  * Male Omega's are treated no differently to Female Omega's.
  * Male Omega's have Female sex organs.



**Differences - (Between Omega's and Gamma's)**

  * Omega's are more fertile then Gamma's.
  * Omega's heats last longer then a Female Gamma's.
  * Omega's heats are more powerful then a Female Gamma's.
  * Omega's are more appealing to a Delta/Alpha.



**Similarities - (Between Omega's and Gamma's)**

 

**Beta : (20%) **

**Base Information -**

  * Beta's are second in command in the hierarchy.
  * Beta's are the second most dominant in the chain.
  * When an Alpha/Delta isn't around to lead, the responsibility falls on them.
  * The Beta is assigned to take charge in the Alpha's/Delta's absence.
  * The Beta is there to ensure that the Alpha/Delta is stong enough to lead both physically and mentally.
  * Beta's although are not quite rare, they are not quite common either.



**Rut/Heat -**

  * Beta's have no rut nor heat.
  * Beta's are the most strong willed when it comes to either an Alpha/Delta rut or an Omega/Gamma heat. They are impervious to either.



**Females -**

  * Female Beta's are treated no differently then a Male Beta, there is no difference when it comes to dominance and they are selected as second in command not on gender but on their skill set and their ability to test the Alpha/Delta.
  * Female Beta's can either have a Male sex organ or a Female sex organ, it depends on birth and changes nothing within their hierarchy.
  * Female Beta's with Male anatomy are capable of impregnating but are not as fertile as Delta's/Alpha's.



**Males -**

  * Male Beta's are treated no different then a Female Beta, there is no difference when it comes to dominance and they are selected as second in command not on gender but on their skill set and their ability to test the Delta/Alpha.
  * Male Beta's can either have a Male sex organ or a Female sex organ, it depends on birth and changes nothing within their hierarchy.
  * Male Beta's with Male anatomy are capably of impregnating but are not as fertile as Delta's/Alpha's.



**Differences - (Between Alpha's/Delta's and Beta's)**

  * Beta's are not as dominant as Alpha's/Delta's.
  * Beta's are not as fertile as Delta's/Alpha's.
  * Beta's are not affected by ruts or heats.
  * Beta's have no rut or heat.
  * Beta's have no separation or dislike of one another in their own kind where as Alpha's do.



**Similarities - (Between Alpha's/Delta's and Beta's)**

  * Beta's are just as good leaders - within their own rights.



 

**Gamma : (77%) Base Information -**

  * Gamma's make up the body of society.
  * Gamma's are the most common in the hierarchy.
  * Gamma's lack leadership ability and prefer to be led then to lead.
  * Gamma's will always be the ones to uphold an Alpha/Delta law and are unwavering when it comes to an Alpha/Delta unless they no longer deem them fit for leadership which is neither a rare or common occurrence.



**Rut -**

  * Gamma's fertility rate is that to a normal human.
  * Gamma's go through heat or rut depending on the gender of the Gamma.
  * Gamma's go through heat or rut every six months and it lasts usually one to two days.
  * Gamma's in heat or rut, while intense if it is at the same time as an Omega/Delta/Alpha heat or rut they are usually overpowered by the Omega/Delta/Alpha pheromones and if it is not in time with one of these they become the most tantalizing thing to a Delta/Omega/Alpha/Gamma.



**Females -**

  * Female Gamma's are treated no differently to a Male Gamma both being picked on their set of skills, knowledge and capabilities not gender.
  * Female Gamma's go through heat.
  * Female Gamma's have Female sex organs.



**Males -**

  * Male Gamma's are treated no differently to a Female Gamma's both being picked on their set of skills, knowledge and capabilities - not gender.
  * Male Gamma's go through rut.
  * Male Gamma's have Male sex organs.



**Differences - (Between Alpha's/Delta's and Beta's)**

  * Gamma's are less fertile then Omega's.
  * Female Gamma's heats last a shorter amount of time then an Omega's.
  * Female Gamma's heats are less powerful then an Omega's.
  * Gamma's are less appealing to a Delta/Alpha.



**Similarities - (Between Alpha's/Delta's and Beta's)**

* * *

 

Not all of the above is set in stone. Some things may change or adjust depending on the situation in the story or the story itself but it is the base for the majority of my Omegaverse works and for any actual non one-shots I may post. If there is anything you wish to have clarified about the above feel free to ask in the comments or in a private message.

If there is something that I did not touch upon above that you would like to know or anything you do not understand, once again feel free to ask.

If you are good to go then, _GO FORTH_ and enter my _OMEGAVERSE_.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions feel free to either message me or comment and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. If something wasn't understood about the above then feel free to either message or comment and once again I'll get back to you as soon as possible.


End file.
